


Dear god what have I done

by Lunarlux



Series: On shot two shot, red shot blue shot [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Physical Abuse, This shit is weird, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlux/pseuds/Lunarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something so fragile should be protected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear god what have I done

**Author's Note:**

> Peter is one of my favorite characters even though he's a killer. Yea so this is when he's in the hospital still, before all of the killings. Not really werewolfy but yeah! Might make a series of killings, so tell me what you think!

She screamed, not a girly high-pitched scream, no, a blood curtailing one. The large hands pressed into her hips holding her down. He held her body under his, pinning her arms down with his knees, and slowly sliding his hands up her clothed body from her waist to her neck. Her scream was cut short by his enormous calloused hands wrapping around her throat and pressing down. The pads of his fingers began cutting off the circulation of air, her body struggling under the weight of his. Her chocolate eyes wide with fear stared back at his masked face. Tears started sliding down her rosy cheeks. He began chuckling, which then turned into a horrific display of madness. A sinister smile crossed his lips as the life slowly drained from her body and into the air. He pressed down slightly harder than before, and with that her last struggling breath released from her thin lips. Her eyes remained open and glassy staring with a monotonous emotion into nothingness. He slowly removed his hands from her body, and stood up. He glanced around the room taking in every detail. The wall paper was chipped and slightly faded. The lamps surrounding them, no she was dead, him were off, but that didn't matter he could still see fine. There was a small frayed cotton couch, and a fat backed television. He slipped his fingers into his coat pocket letting them grasp the small slip of paper. He walked over to the cabinet in the corner, softly opening it. ‘No need to wake her up,’ he thought, ‘She’s only sleeping.’ He placed the note into the middle of the large empty space, and closed the door with a light thud. He turned and took one last glance at the women. She was quite beautiful actually, such a waste, dead. He swiftly moved to the window in which he came from and liquidly slipped outside and into the darkness searching for another heartbeat to take.


End file.
